Ragots du Chemin de Traverse
by Hiyaka
Summary: Un recueil de one shots, généralement farfelus et humoristiques, tous de maximum mille mots. Excellent pour ne pas se prendre la tête !


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, où il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème « Baguette ».

Nombre de mots: 1017

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Jeune gamine de onze ans à peine, j'ai grandi dans le monde Moldu toute mon enfance jusqu'à la date du premier août d'il y a quelques années. Deux hommes, se présentant comme sorciers travaillants pour le Ministère de la Magie, ont débarqué chez moi par une vieille cheminée, qui était là depuis deux propriétaires avant nous, en plein après-midi. Mes parents, ma petite sœur et moi étions tous interloqués et aucun de nous ne comprenait vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. « _Ils viennent de sortir de la cheminée là ? »_ Je me souviens m'être demandée. Car, oui, ces évènements remontent à il y a quelques années maintenant.

Les deux hommes nous ont expliqué la situation, nous déclarant subitement que j'étais aussi une sorcière. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne savais absolument pas quelle réaction était la plus appropriée. Sauté de joie ? Penser à une mauvaise blague ? Chercher après des caméras dans la maison ? Je me suis contentée de rester immobile et silencieuse pendant que les employés du Ministère discutaient avec mes parents. Mes pensées ont alors vogué sans but précis dans mon imaginaire.

 _« Comment peuvent-ils être sûrs que c'est bien moi qu'ils cherchent ? Et si quand j'arrivais dans cette fameuse école qu'ils ont évoquée plus tôt et se rendaient compte uniquement à ce moment-là qu'ils ont fait une erreur ? Est-ce qu'ils me renverraient à la maison ? Et si c'était bien moi, mais qu'il y avait un problème ? »_ Mes pensées se firent de plus en plus chaotiques et j'avais beau tenter de me raisonner, tout cela me semblait trop beau pour être vrai, ou en tout cas qu'il n'y ait pas une couille dans le potage.

Mais non ! C'était bien moi ! Ils n'avaient pas toqué à la mauvaise porte (ou déboulé dans la mauvaise cheminé plutôt). Mais que serait une histoire qui ressemble bien trop à un rêve aux yeux d'une née-Moldu sans quelques péripéties et emmerdes ?

Les ennuis ont commencé chez Gringotts, parce que, faut se l'avouer, le système monnayer des sorciers est complètement bordélique ! Déjà, les Gallions qui valent dix-sept Mornilles et les Mornilles qui valent vingt-neuf Noises, c'est très idiot, mais en plus, combien ça vaut en Livre sterling un Gallion, une Mornille ou une Noise ? Là ! Le grand Harry Potter, il avait Hagrid pour lui expliquer tout ça (car oui, ma culture générale du monde sorcier c'est bien amélioré depuis lors) ! Moi, j'étais toute seule avec deux parents et une petite sœur Moldu de huit ans ! Mais bon, ça, ça allait. On a juste mis un peu de temps à s'habituer, mais bonne chance quand vous débarquez dans le magasin de monsieur Ollivander, qu'il sort sons mètre-ruban qui bouge tout seul et que vous commencez légèrement à vous demander si les boîtes ne risquent pas de dégringoler d'un moment à l'autre des étagères !

Car, oui, c'était à peu près ce que je pensai à cet instant.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux quand j'ai pénétré dans sa boutique, mais j'étais également terrifiée à l'idée d'être enterrée vivante sous des étuis à baguette. J'avais chassé cette perspective plus que flippante quand le gérant m'a fait essayer une baguette, puis une autre, une autre et encore une autre. Des dizaines de baguettes s'alignaient sur le bureau faisant office de comptoir. Puis une vingtaine, une trentaine. Je restai perplexe face aux agissements de l'homme, me demandant ce qui se passait, car oui, préparez-vous bien, Ollivander en était quasi à paniquer. Et Ollivander ne panique jamais quand il s'agit de vendre ses baguettes !

Je le voyais tourné en rond dans entre ses armoires et revenir à chaque fois vers moi, les mains toujours de plus en plus chargées de boîtes fines. Commençant moi-même à m'inquiéter face à l'attitude du vieil homme, j'ai osé murmurer « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » de ma voix la plus silencieuse, mais pas de bol, il m'avait entendu.

-Euhm... Oh, rien ! Rien, rien... Vous êtes juste une cliente plus difficile que d'habitude.

Je sentais la nervosité dans sa voix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez en fait ? Me suis-je surprise à demander d'une voix semi-claire.

-Eh, bien, la baguette qui vous conviendra.

-Je ne peux pas chercher avec vous ?

« _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand tu sais parler sans murmurer ? »_

-Oh, malheureusement, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous pourriez y faire, dit-il en me tendant un autre bâton magique. La baguette choisit son sorcier, mademoiselle. Cela a toujours été ainsi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. L'homme s'aventura à nouveau dans les tréfonds de son magasin alors que je restai plantée là toute seule, ma famille ayant été faire un tour en attendant que j'en finisse. Je soupirai et osai, me surprenant moi-même la première, me glisser entre les étagères bien trop chancelantes de la boutique à mon goût. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur les étiquettes des boîtes jusqu'à tomber sur la suivante: « Bois de pin, plume de phénix, 28,76cm, raide ». Le titre contenant « plume de phénix » était plus qu'intriguant pour moi. Je sortis la boîte de l'étagère une vitesse qu'un escargot aurait été capable de battre. Soulevant le haut de la boîte, je découvris une baguette longue, fine, de la même couleur que mes cheveux et, non pas avec des reliefs, mais avec des symboles creusés dedans; concentré au manche (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) et de plus en plus fins et absents à mesure qu'on remontait vers la pointe. Je poussai un soupire et la saisis. La sensation était étrange, mais agréable, tel un feu qui venait de s'allumer en moi.

« Monsieur Ollivander, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

Car, oui, et si pour une fois, c'était la sorcière qui avait choisi sa baguette ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Reveiw or not reveiw, that is the question._


End file.
